1. Field
The following description relates to a method of setting a data transmission power and accessing a channel for enhancing an energy efficiency during a data transmission of a terminal using a short range wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
A short range wireless communication, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN), a personal area network (PAN), and the like, may be widely used in various fields as a core technology supporting various voice and data communication services.
Various contents usable by various mobile devices delivered through a short range wireless communication network have been developed recently, and a capacity of a battery driving a mobile device may be very important in driving the mobile device to use the contents.
Accordingly, a power management policy for reducing an amount of battery consumption of the mobile device is becoming a significant issue.
Generally, a limited battery capacity of the mobile device may not enable the mobile device to be used for a relatively long period of time. As applications consuming a large amount of power, such as a game, a high-definition multimedia, and the like, are rapidly introduced, an actual period of time available for using a device is decreasing.
Thus, a reduction in a power consumption of a communication consuming a considerable part of a total power consumption in the wireless communication device is expected to contribute to satisfying a consumer desire for efficient use of battery energy and an extended period of use of a device between recharges.
The short range wireless communication generally adopts a data transmission channel access and transmission scheme exchanging data by contentiously accessing the same channel of a base station and a terminal.
The data transmission channel access and transmission scheme may be easily implemented, and may provide an efficient use of common resources. However, since an energy efficiency of a data transmission may not be considered during a channel access, an excessive amount of energy may be consumed when accessing a channel and transmitting data.
In the data transmission channel access and transmission scheme, the terminal may generally use a fixed amount of power when transmitting data, increasing a waste of the battery by degrading the energy efficiency.
In the short range wireless communication, the aforementioned battery usage and the use of the fixed amount of power may account for a large portion of the energy consumption, and may be a primary consideration for improving the energy efficiency.